


Stories From The Impala

by actualcas (PieFeathers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Depressed Castiel, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Double Ended Dildo, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripper Castiel, Sub Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Trans Castiel, Transphobia, Tumblr Prompt, better go to church after this boys and girls, kind of, sastiel kind of, wincestiel kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/actualcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shott ficlets that are all supernatural related, just collected into one place. They are all based off prompt lists I have, and from prompts from people off tumblr. Some stories don't have a main pairing, most of the pairing stories are Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

The bunker had always a constant with what sounds resonated in it's halls. It all depended on what was happening. It was the loudest when the brothers came back from a hunt; the sound of their tired stomping down the stairs mixed the clattering of their weapons and bags hitting the floor. There would be shouts between both, usually arguments about who would get the shower first. Sometimes there was no noise as both went to their separate rooms to sleep.

When they weren't out on hunts the bunker was filled with different sounds. Laughter and light banter being exchanged, sometimes the two voices would be accompanied by a third voice. There were times when the bunker was silent. It happened whenever the brothers were on a hunt, but it also happened when they were deep into research or asleep. Music would be played sometimes. It was most common with Dean in the kitchen, or when either brothers were taking a shower. It was always the same music, never much change in the genre or style.

The bunker was filled with a much different sound when Castiel showed up. He had some information pertaining to a case that the brothers were working on and he figured it would be best to show up as soon as possible. For a few seconds he couldn't quiet pinpoint where the music was coming from. It was very different than the usual music the brothers would play.

Castiel headed towards where he assumed the music was coming from, the library. Sure enough as he approached the doorway the sound got louder. The music was very upbeat, heavy on percussion. He could finally make out that there was actual singing accompanied with the music, but he had trouble making out the words as they were sung in a rather hushed way.

He finally entered the library and stopped when he saw Dean. The eldest Winchester was dancing to the music. Castiel had never seen Dean dance before and he realized it must be something he didn't do often. Dean moved with such confidence that only someone who knew what they were doing could pull it off, and each time he turned to face Castiel the angel could see that Dean's eyes were closed and he was mouthing the words.

Dean had his arms out as if dancing with an invisible partner. He finally opened his eyes and he stopped for a brief second as he stared at Cas. It didn't last long as he walked over quickly and grabbed Castiel's hand pulling the angel back to where he had been dancing. Castiel didn't even stop Dean as the hunter pulled him into his arms and nudged Castiel's foot with his own, signaling that he wanted Castiel to move too.

Castiel stumbled a bit, but Dean didn't say anything instead just continued along as if nothing happened. Eventually Castiel caught on to the movements as Dean had simplified his earlier dancing to accommodate Castiel's lack of experience. He quickly figured out how Dean was moving and fixed himself accordingly.

All too soon the song stopped and Castiel felt his heart drop. He didn't want it to end and it almost seemed like a matter of seconds of them being so close. He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides and looked to Dean, who was still smiling.

“Not bad. I didn't know you could dance.” Dean said.

Castiel felt a small smile come across his face and he nodded. “I didn't. Perhaps you are just a good teacher?”

Dean shrugged and went over to the record player. “How about I put on another song and I can show you some other dancing?”

Castiel nodded. “I would like that very much.”


	2. Windmill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Transphobia, Trans!Cas, One Sided Destiel
> 
> (If you have a prompt send me an ask with the prompt and pairing/characters in it @ actualcas.tumblr.com )

“What are you doing out here?”

Castiel looked up from his spot in the grass to see his best friend Dean looking down at him. He was sitting on a grassy knoll that over looked a field. There was an old windmill attached to a well kept farmhouse at the far edge of the field, and it moved slowly with the wind. Castiel's own hair blew gently in the wind, his bangs flitting in front of his eyes every so often.

“I'm out here to think.” Castiel finally responded.

Dean moved to sit next to Castiel. He found a bare spot in the golden-green stalks. As he sat down the stalks went up to his chest but didn't block his view in any way.

“What did you think about yesterdays lecture?” Dean asked glancing to Castiel. “I found Mr. Roman's outburst a little unnecessary.”

Castiel felt his stomach drop and he pulled his knees up to his chest. He knew what Dean meant...the lecture the day before had been on his mind but he still felt personally attacked by it. He tried to forget what had been said and how some of the others in his business class had reacted. It took all his effort to not burst out what he thought about Roman and his teachings.

He took a deep breath and looked back to the windmill. He watched it spin as he tried to calm his breathing. He felt Dean move closer and he smiled a little in relief as Dean brushed against him. Out of all his friends Dean was the only one to know his “Secret”.

_Castiel was busy writing down notes in his notebook as he listened to the lecture by their professor, Richard Roman. Castiel had always had a profound hatred for the man, it having all started the first day in class when the professor had subtly given crap to their openly gay classmate, Charlie. This had worried both Castiel and Dean, which forced both to hide their sexualities from the rest of the students in fear they would tell Roman._

_Roman was busy talking about something that Castiel hadn't caught when a single word caught his attention. “Transgender.” This caused Castiel to immediately lift his head in shock. Dean coughed under his breath signaling that Castiel was being too obvious with his reaction and Castiel slowly relaxed his body._

_The conversation had been about the recent change in the campus rules that stated people could use their any bathroom they identified with. Castiel had to admit that he still didn't feel safe entering the bathrooms and often he had Dean stand guard as he used the bathroom, almost like a look out. His heart sank as he heard Roman make a callous remark about how sick “those people” were._

_Castiel kept his mouth shut as he listened to Roman talk. A few of Castiel's peers joined in and he had to hold back the tears. He felt Dean's hand grab his knee and he jumped looking at him. He smiled seeing Dean give him an encouraging nod, but the smile didn't meet his eyes._

“Just for the record I think Roman is an ass. I don't care what he says.” Dean said nudging Castiel.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing. “I know...and thank you.”

Dean looked out at the windmill and smiled. He never was able to tell Castiel how he felt but he hoped that his friend understood just by how he acted. He would do anything for Castiel, and if that meant fighting the professor of their class then so be it.

“You know, I have a feeling that maybe Roman might be getting what he deserves. I have several people who already have sent in anonymous messages to the dean of the school.” Dean stated.

Castiel chuckled and pulled his body closer to Dean.

“I like it here...” Dean said after a long pause. “I can see why you like it...”

“I'll race you to the windmill.” Castiel stated as he stood up. Dean looked up at him with a confused expression.

“There's like several fences in the way. Plus that's someones property.” Dean said as he scrambled to his feet.

“Yeah but I get the feeling you don't care about rules all that much.” Castiel winked before he quickly dashed down the hill, Dean on his heels.

“ _I just don't think people should be changing who they are in such an extreme manner.” Dick Roman said to one of his students that had stopped to talk to him about the earlier subject. The kid laughed and nodded._

_Dean quickly approached the teacher, his eyes filled with anger. Dick turned to look at him with a displeased look on his face. Before the teacher could say anything Dean landed a punch on him, causing the older man to fall back._

“ _Fuck you.” Was all Dean could muster through his anger before he stormed off, shaking._


	3. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings – Thoughts of Suicide, Mentions of past suicide attempts and abuse, Depression, Kind of happy ending

 

There was a single figure looking out the large windows that presented the cold, foggy city morning to the much warmer and welcoming library. The mans dark hair was ruffled from his time outside in the wind that still blew, a storm was forming for sure. The man sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in the chair creaking a little under his weight. The metal tables that were used for reading were pushed up against the windows that had a large metal lattice design.

The man was on the eighth floor, high above the busy city street were cars were driving by and pedestrians were walking. His blue eyes flickered to the sidewalk across the road and he watched the people for a few minutes. It was mid morning on a weekday so not many people were out, most of the teens and children were in class and the adults were working.

He counted how many single individuals walked by, paying specific attention to the small things about them. The color of their shirts, the style of their hair and how fast they walked. He could sense the urgency of one, a man wearing shorts and a black t-shirt. It was horrible attire to be wearing in the pre-storm weather and perhaps that was the reason he was walking so briskly. It was almost mid October and there was no need for anyone to be in summer clothing anymore especially in this weather.

The vibrations of his phone broke his judgment of others and he pulled out his phone to see he had a new text message. He sighed as he unlocked his phone and looked at the message from his co-worker and friend, Charlie. He knew what she wanted before he even read the text.

_Hey you didn't show up to work, you alright Cas?_

Castiel didn't answer right away instead looking back out the window, his gaze falling on the large tree outside the courthouse that was a vivid orange color. Soon it would be winter, snow would fall and the holidays would be upon them. He watched a couple walk under the tree, holding hands and he felt the feeling of his heart clenching, the feeling so familiar to him recently.

No...he wasn't alright. He took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down and he calmly replied to Charlie.

_I'm fine. I'm not feeling well. Flu probably._

He sent the message, not even attaching his usual emojis. He knew Charlie probably would know something was up but he didn't care. His mind was elsewhere. He looked down past the table to the sidewalk below. It seemed so far away and he felt a little bit of vertigo staring down at it.

It would be...so easy, Castiel thought. If the windows weren't sealed shut and made impossible to go through...he could just swing his legs over the metal lattice. He just kept staring, his mind calm as he thought about it. He could end everything so easily, not that he hadn't tried other ways before. He took a sharp breath and moved back away from the window.

Castiel had always had a fear of falling. The feeling of it even in his dreams would leave him scared and sobbing when he awoke. He couldn't even jump into water too high off the ground because of the feeling. He often wondered if that's how angels felt, too scared to fall that they did everything they were told. Or did the fallen angels fall because their hearts were too destroyed just like him?

He looked down at himself and shook his head. How could he even put the thought of angels at the same time as the thoughts of his own mortality? He was no were near a saint, he didn't even really believe in heaven or angels. There was no heaven for him even if he did kill himself, no wings given to him upon his death.  

He knew that they would ask if they found his body, they would wonder. How could he do this? He still had so much to live for. Family, friends, work. Truth be told he didn't want any of those things. He wanted someone to love him, to care for him as much as one could. He couldn't watch the couples go by in their happiness without pain stabbing into him.

Castiel had been alone for what seemed forever but was really just a year. He had never really met anyone that loved him, the only relationship he had ever had was him blindly following someone until he realized that they were using him too late. He had spent so many nights staying up wondering if that was the best he would get, someone who manipulated him and emotionally abused him. And sometimes he would answer those thoughts with a yes.

So long had he just gone along with the loveless relationship because he thought that this was what relationships were. And now that it was gone, he was alone. He knew it was wrong but he wanted that relationship back because at least he could pretend that someone loved him. But he knew that wouldn't work. The minute he realized he was unlovable it was ingrained in his mind and never left.

He was so scared every time he met someone new, scared they would just use him too and he would be too stupid to realize. Too trusting, too generous and caring was what his therapist had said. People would use that and he needed to learn who was good and who would just hurt him.

But it didn't matter. Castiel watched as his friends and family found love, met people that really did love them. But he never did. He was coming up on one year of being alone. He was coming up onto the time of year that was about family and loved ones. The holidays were people would be bringing their partners home to meet others, or starting their own traditions and he was alone at home, decorating his humble home for no one to see but himself and his cat.

The thought of that hurt him more. He wanted to be there for someone, wanted someone to be there for him. Just so he wasn't alone. He didn't want to keep going and end up being that grumpy old man that is spiteful of everyone. Every time he saw a couple now he felt that anger and spite and he felt horrible. How could he feel that way to people that were happy? It wasn't their fault he was lonely.

But it wasn't his fault either. He did everything people suggested. He went to places that held his common interest, he went to new places to meet new types of people and he even for a while stopped caring, stopped looking. But each time he never met anyone. He made friends but that was it...just friends.

The worst case scenarios were when he did meet someone that caught his interest. There lied the problem, he was interested in men. It wasn't something his family was happy about but they didn't treat him any different for it. But it seemed the men he met were straight, uninterested. So many times this had happened and it hurt. It was almost like he would never find anyone...no one wanted him.

He had tried many times before to end these non-stop feelings of self hatred and loneliness. He backed out of hanging himself more than once, the idea of not being able to breath and dying slowly scared him. He tried taking pills but halfway through he grew remorseful and contacted Charlie letting her know what he did. He spent the next few days very ill and vomiting. He was sure he had some internal bleeding but after a few days it went away and he figured he was alright.

He never told people half the attempts he had made. He hated his family and friends knowing that he was so weak that he couldn't even kill himself. He begged whatever deity was up there to let him die in his sleep, in a crash or anything. His “prayers” were never answered. Eventually Castiel gave up on giving up. He just stopped caring. He accepted his fate that he was meant to suffer.

That was his thoughts and it made him help feel a little better when he saw people happy. He figured that for some people to be happy and meet their soul mates other people had to suffer. Things in the world had to balance...and maybe he was in that group made to suffer. That was his purpose in life and when Charlie announced that she was getting married to her girlfriend Jo that's all he could think. Charlie was happy because he suffered.

He sighed once more, that seemed to be all he did recently. He was about to get up and leave when a chair beside him was pulled back, the metal scraping against the floor. He heard whoever pull it hiss under their breath before the voice of a man addressed Castiel.

“Sorry did I bother you?” The man asked.

Castiel looked up to meet the gaze of forest green eyes and a splattering of freckles. His breath caught and the familiar voice in his mind was telling him to get away as this man was right up Castiel's alley. But he didn't move. He didn't even say anything but this didn't deter the stranger.

“I'm Dean by the way.” The man introduced himself.

“Castiel...”

“What are you doing here Castiel?” Dean asked as he sat down beside Castiel.

He paused and looked out the window. _Thinking about death, and loneliness._ He thought but these words never reached his mouth. Instead he smiled the best he could and relaxed back into his seat.

“I'm enjoying the day. It's...turning out better than I thought it would.”

And with this Dean grinned, and Castiel found it was a small ray of sunshine not only in the foggy, fall day but also a blinding beacon piercing his dreary, gray life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a aesthetic and story based on a prompt send me an ask on my tumblr actualcas.tumblr.com  
> Please keep your prompts to under three sentences thank you.


	4. Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - MtF Cas, Graphic Sex, Rutting, Rimming  
> Requested by anon on Tumblr  
> If you have a prompt, send me it on my tumblr, Actualcas

Cas entered the kitchen, having heard Dean clattering dishes around. Dean was too busy cleaning the kitchen to notice the second person entering the room until he felt a hand run up his back. He set the glass he was washing down and turned to see Cas avoiding eye contact. Cas was dressed in barely anything, a loose sweater hung off her shoulders and barely hung past her hips, Dean could see the strap of one of her lace bras on the one shoulder that was free of the sweater. When she raised her arms up a little to run her hands down Dean's back, he could see a little peak of the matching white and blue panties Cas wore.

Cas gently tucked a loose hair behind her ear, finally looking into Dean's eyes. She bit her lip, her lipstick dark but it forced her blue eyes to stand out even more. She fidgeted with her hair a little bit more until Dean pulled her hand away. Her hair had finally started to get long, something she had stressed about for a while. Dean had reassured her that no matter how long her hair was, no matter the clothing she wore, she was still his beautiful girlfriend.

Dean remembered that night almost a year earlier. They had been dating for a year and a half when Cas came to him, tears in her eyes as she was sure that Dean would leave her for what she had to tell him. That night, Cas told him that he was a woman. That she had always felt like a woman but that she had never been sure how to tell Dean or to tell anyone. That night, Castiel turned to Cassie. That night, Dean had lost his boyfriend but kept the love of his life, this time only as his girlfriend. They both had cried that night, Cas' tears turned from tears of fear to tears of joy and relief. Dean cried because he had never loved anyone more and he knew Cas' needed to know this too.

It had been trying at first, with Dean trying to better understand what it all meant. It took a long time for him to reassure Cas that she was a woman in his eyes, it didn't matter what she was born as to him. When people tried to correct Dean calling Cas his girlfriend it usually ended with that person getting a colorful arrange of words from Dean while Cas tried to pull him away. Cas tried to pretend like she didn't care what people said, but Dean knew it got to her.

It was a while before they made love after Cas came out to him. She would grow uneasy whenever she was aroused, and she refused to speak to Dean about it for months until finally he wouldn't let her walk away from the situation until she talked to him. She broke down and told him how she felt that he wouldn't see her as a woman because of the lack of female breasts and vagina.

Dean reminded her that he didn't care. Eventually she agreed to many of his suggestions to help with the dysphoria. He made sure to not touch her erection when they had intercourse after she informed him it reminded her that she had that. They agreed to begin to refer to certain parts of her body with different terms.

Before she came out, Dean wouldn't normally acknowledge Cas' chest. Cas' wasn't ever a small person, and in fact was very strongly built. Dean never paid much attention to Cas' chest before, but he quickly picked up on how she liked it when he called her pec's 'breasts'. He went out of his way during sex to grab at them. He paid more attention to her nipples, playing and sucking on them during foreplay. Dean started changing what he said to her during sex, saying things such as “What a good girl” and “I love how wet you are.” In all honesty he loved watching how it made her react.

Dean smiled thinking of those past experiences as Cas played with Dean's shirt, gently tugging at it and playing coy. Dean loved it when she acted innocent, acted like she didn't know exactly what she did to him. He knew that underneath those panties she had already prepared herself, using so much lube that it would be dripping from her. She enjoyed thinking of it as her being slick and wet for him, ready for him to just slip in. They went through so much lube that Dean started just stock piling it. She never liked the flavored lube, scolding him by saying that naturally she wouldn't taste like fruit or candy.

He reached around grabbing at her ass, his finger searching for the damp spot he knew would be there. As soon as his finger touched the drenched fabric he let out a small groan. All his blood was rushing south and he could barely control himself as he tried to push his finger past the panty band but he was stopped when Cas' grabbed his hand pushing it away. She pulled off his shirt and ran a nail along his chest.

Dean was about to protest when she pushed him up against the counters in a way that he was slightly sitting on it. She rocked up on her tip toes and lifted one knee up, placing it on one side of him and then doing the same with the other leg. Dean licked his lips as his face was met with her chest, and he grabbed at her hips. She lowered herself down to his lap and slowly began to rut herself against his obvious erection. She let out a small gasp as she felt the outline of his cock through her panties.

“No fucking just yet.” Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He could only nod and ran his hands up her legs as she lifted herself up off his lap. Dean swore as he felt a small line of wetness run down from under the panties down her thigh to his hand.

She winked at him as she pulled her sweater off her head and Dean could properly see the bra that matched the panties. He bit his lip as he could see the hard bumps of her nipples through the fabric and he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over the nubs, to hear her gasp and shudder like she did when he paid attention to them.

Dean barely waited till she was done removing her sweater before he attacked her neck and collarbone with his lips and tongue. He need to taste any part of her, and as soon as he did he felt her gasp. She didn't push him away, instead she continued her grinding against him. Her next words stabbed him with pleasure and he had to stop himself from coming right there.

“I want you to fuck me in every single room.” She growled. “I want you to cum each time.”

Dean grabbed her tighter to stop himself from just doing that, but she would have none of it. She kept rutting against him, this time applying more pressure until he felt the familiar wave of pleasure that signaled his orgasm hit him. He used one hand grabbing onto her and the other grabbing onto the cabinet as his hips jerked up and he came in his pants.

He barely had time to think before Cas had climbed off him and she was leaving the kitchen, her hips swaying. She undid her bra and threw it off into the living room. She beckoned him to come after before dashing into the living room after her discarded lingerie.

“Fuck.” Dean growled and he ran out after her.

Cas was on the couch, her head back as she moaned lewdly. Her fingers were running along her nipples, her hips lifting up off the couch as she rutted against thin air. Dean knew she was giving him a show and he could feel his cock stir back to life. This time he wasn't about to let Cas make him come again without being buried deep inside her.

She let out a surprised gasp when her panties were all but torn off her body. She quickly caught on and pulled her legs up, presenting her leaking hole for him. He didn't hesitate even a second before he leaned down and started lapping at the wetness that dripped from her. He wondered if she hadn't used the entire bottle because it kept pouring out the more he prodded with his tongue.

Cas shuddered as he pushed two fingers into her, stretching her hole to allow more to gush out. Dean looked up to her and he could see that she was no longer putting on a show. She was so close he knew, her face was red from arousal and she was panting hard.

Dean pulled his fingers away and he lined up before thrusting into her. She moaned as he pushed all the way in with one fluid motion. He was about to move when she suddenly pushed him onto his back, his cock slipping out of her. She didn't waste time as she shoved herself down onto him once more. She raised her body up before slamming back down once more. She didn't slow down, too intent on chasing her own orgasm. Dean just let her.

When she finally came Dean could of swore it was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. She screamed out his name, clawing at his chest. Her walls tightened around him and he once more came, this time holding her hips down so he didn't slip from her slick heat.

Dean thought that was the end of it but as soon as they were calmed down she got that devilish look on her face again. His eyes widened as she slipped off of him and ran up the stairs. He took a moment to get his breath back before running up after her. He heard the shower turn on and he smiled.

Cas had her back to him and he was confused until he noticed that she was vigorously thrusting her fingers inside of her. Dean closed the door and entered the shower. By the time he was behind her she had four fingers inside her already stretched hole and Dean swore watching her.

“If you keep that up you won't need me anymore.” Dean growled. She titled her head back to look at him and removed her fingers.

“I'll always need you babe.” She panted as she turned around. “I don't think any other man can keep me satisfied like you do.”

Dean chuckled and gently kissed her, biting playfully at her lips. She however had other plans and pushed him against the shower wall. She reached down and grabbed his cock that was slowly getting erect for the third time that day. He wasn't going to have any of it and he finally took control, grabbing her and shoving her against the shower wall that he had just been against himself.

She gasped but he wasn't done. He lifted her legs up and just as she grabbed onto him for support he was thrusting into her. He stared into her eyes as he fucked her against the wall. Her eyes were wide and lust filled, her hair plastered to her face and breasts. All Dean could think was how beautiful she looked, her lips parted in silent moans as she looked at him.

When he finally came again, she did as well. He knew that she was done, so was he. He sighed as he slipped out of her, and he let her legs reach the ground. He didn't say a word as he reached around, feeling as a mixture of his seed and lube dripped from her in such a vulgar way. Dean loved it. Dean loved everything about her. It wasn't just the sex, it was everything that she was and did for him. He loved her. And Cas loved him too.


	5. Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (destiel smut) Sam’s walked in on them so many times by now that they don’t even bother stopping when he gets back anymore. Usually he just pulls up a chair, gets some research done, commenting on how fucked out Dean looks while Cas is pounding him. - Anon
> 
> Pairings: Destiel (Side Wincestiel/Sastiel depending on how you look at it)  
> Warnings: M/M, Dirty Talk (From outside party), Exhibitionism
> 
> Send an ask to actualcas.tumblr.com with a prompt for a ficlet and aesthetic

Sam sighed as he entered the bunker's library. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he walked past the familiar sight of his brother being fucked hard by Castiel. He grabbed the book he had been researching out of before finding a seat just out of reach of the two men on the table. He looked over to find Castiel glancing up at him and he felt a smile grow on his face.

If there was just one reason why Sam didn't just get up and leave whenever he came across them, it was that he loved to screw with them. It wasn't a turn on by any means, but after so many years of being in single room motels and listening to his brother's various “dates” he had been desensitized to it. He had learned just how much both men enjoyed having an audience.

The first time he had walked in on them was an accident. They had been in Dean's room when Sam had walked in, ready to yell at Dean for messing with his research again. He quickly ran out just as he realized what they were doing. He was glad that Dean and Cas finally were getting it on, but he had wished they would of warned him simply so he could respect their privacy.

It took him several times to realize that they had started doing it in open areas where he could easily come across them. What pushed him to this realization was the time he walked in on Dean on his knees, Castiel's cock stuffed down his throat. His free hand was pushed down his own pants as he pleasured himself while sucking off Cas. Castiel turned to see Sam staring at them and Dean's gaze followed. As soon as Sam made eye contact both men came, much to Sam's confusion and embarrassment.

He eventually figured out that it was just a turn on for both men and even though they never talked about it, it turned into a weekly occurrence. It got to the point where Sam had finally worked up the courage to actually say something to them. That was a whole other level of hotness for the men it turned out. He had barely finished his sentence one time when Dean was riding Cas in one of the library chairs when his brother practically yelled as he came hard.

Sam would sometimes just give simple observations such as, “Doesn't he look good on your cock, Cas?”. Sometimes he actively gave them directions. It was almost an impulsive thing by then, he would sit down with his research and without even really paying attention he would just put in his comments. They never asked him to stop, so he never kept his mouth shut.

He looked up from the book he was reading to find that Dean was now on all fours, Castiel not slowing the pace of his thrusting. Dean was grabbing at the edge of the table, his head lowered slightly as he gasped and moaned with each thrust. He turned his head to look back the best he could before realizing he couldn't see Cas and instead turned back, closing his eyes. His mouth fell open in silent gasps, and his arms almost gave out underneath him.

“Tired already?” Sam chimed in with a scoff. “Have you two been going at it the entire time I was out or is Cas just that good at his job?”

This snapped Dean out of his trance and he glared at Sam. “What is-” He stopped for a second as he gasped from a particularly hard thrust from Cas. “That supposed to mean?” He finished, his knuckles white as his grip tightened on the table.

Sam didn't have to answer as Castiel gently grabbed Dean and pulled him up a little by the throat. He kissed along Dean's jaw, his eyes meeting Sam's. The look in his eyes gave the answer to that question. The possessiveness that Sam saw told him exactly what Castiel was thinking, that yes it was his job and his job only to give Dean that kind of pleasure.

It was at the moment that Sam realized that Castiel was just letting him think he was controlling them both with his words. It was all just for Dean, that it was probably some deep hidden kink of Dean's that Castiel just stumbled upon. If Castiel wanted Sam gone, he could easily send him away either by asking or by force, Sam knew this.

The realization must of shown on Sam's face because Castiel let out a small chuckle and he whispered something in Dean's ear. Whatever Castiel had said to him had made him tense up, his body on the edge. Castiel looked back at Sam and raised an eyebrow, as if waiting on him to pipe up.

Sam thought about his words carefully, the new found knowledge of him being just a toy for Castiel running in his mind. He smirked as he finally figured it out and he looked at Dean, who was grabbing onto Castiel's arm that was wrapped around his waist.

“You know...I think Castiel really gets off on you being his submissive toy. I think he gets off when you do, because I know I sure do.” Sam growled. He obviously was lying but he couldn't help himself, especially with the look on Castiel's face as soon as he said it.

Dean responded just as Sam thought he would, his body jerking and his breath coming out in gasps. Sam simply smiled at Cas before walking off taking his research material with him. He could hear Castiel reaching his own release and he knew despite his little stunt, Castiel was going to make sure he was around again.


	6. Pound

The sound of dogs barking had been silenced at first by the thick double doors that led into the kennel area of the pound but when Dean had opened the doors the sound flooded out into the hallway and into the waiting area. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets as he strolled down the aisles of fenced off squares. He felt a little sad for the dogs held in them but he knew eventually they would be adopted out. Not by him though.

No, he wasn’t a fan of dogs. Or animals in general. He was allergic to cats and his brother was the dog person of the family. Sammy had two dogs, a golden retriever and a German shepherd. Dean didn’t hate dogs in the slightest but he had no interest in getting one.

His interest stepped out of the door that stated, “Employees Only”, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He quickly remembered that he was trying to keep a low profile and so he turned to look at the nearest square as he hid his gaze from the blue eyed man that was struggling to keep a large great dane in check.

As Dean looked down his eyes met the large amber eyes of a brown pit bull. She was sitting down but her tail wagged a little as she saw that he was looking at her. She wiggled in excitement and attempted to move closer all the while still sitting. Dean frowned and shook his head trying to keep her quiet so not to draw attention to himself but it was too late he realized as he looked up to see blue eyes greeting him.

“I see your looking at Cameron. She’s really a sweetie.” Castiel stated as he approached the stranger.

Dean didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought as far as conversing with Castiel. The fact he knew the mans name and even his work schedule was bad on it’s own. If Castiel remembered his face then he couldn’t come back anymore.

“Oh...I’m not looking for a dog.” Dean said without thinking. He winced at that, why else would he be at the pound?

“I think I remember you, you were with the tall man adopting the German shepherd, right?” Castiel asked suddenly his smile getting bigger.

Dean blinked in surprise, Castiel had remembered him from that? That was months ago, it was the first time Dean had seen Castiel and started the whole thing. He nodded and returned the smile, albeit much more hesitantly.

“Yeah, that was my brother.” Dean explained. Castiel nodded and then cocked his head to the side with an expression that made Dean’s heart beat erratically.

“So why are you here then?”

Dean’s face heated up and he began to panic, trying to not look into Castiel’s eyes. He looked back at the dog. That was a mistake as she looked back at him and let out a small gruff bark, her tail wagging once more from the attention.

“Well it doesn’t matter because Cameron really seems to like you.” Castiel laughed.

Dean had to admit she was cute and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as she poked her nose out the fence to try and lick at his leg. He took a hand out of his pocket and placed it in front of her nose. She licked at his hand furiously, her tail wagging more.

“I guess she does.” Dean laughed.

Castiel took this as his cue and he opened the fence, attaching the leash he was holding from the previous dog to her collar. She lunged at Dean, licking his hands and arms as he knelt to pet her. She pushed him back onto the ground with a thud and crawled onto him, licking at his face and neck. Castiel tried to scold her but Dean just shook his head.

“She’s alright. She’s probably just excited to see someone.” He laughed pushing her off himself and standing. He used his coat sleeve to wipe his jaw and neck clean. “It must take a lot of patience to work with all these dogs.”

“I really like dogs...” Castiel said petting Cameron not looking up to Dean. “It is tough, but I manage. These dogs come here and have no one to love them. No one has interest in them, many are just left out like trash.” Castiel sighed, his eyes sad when he finally looked back to Dean.

Dean couldn’t help but feel that Castiel wasn’t just talking about the dogs and he felt his heart lurch a little. He looked at Cameron who was staring back up at him and he sighed. Dammit, he thought.

“Can you help me with the adoption papers for her?” He said, surprising Castiel who raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” Castiel asked just to make sure he had heard Dean correctly. 

“Yeah really. Like you said she likes me and besides I could use the company. I don’t have anyone really.” He shrugged. 

Castiel nodded and put Cameron back into her kennel so he could take Dean out to the main lobby to get the paperwork done. He didn’t tell him that it was super easy and there would be someone out there to help him anyways. Dean’s words of being alone stuck with him as he led Dean out into the hallway and to the front desk. 

The next hour Castiel spent helping Dean with the paperwork and teaching him about Cameron and how to care for her. By the time Dean had Cameron’s leash in hand Castiel felt a little sad that Dean was leaving and wouldn’t be back at the pound. He had noticed the other man sulking around previously but he now chalked that up to him not finding the right dog he wanted. 

Before Dean left he turned to Castiel thanking him for his help. “You do a good job...working with the strays.” Dean said smiling as Cameron licked at his hand. Castiel smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“ Thanks...take care.” Castiel nodded and walked away without saying anything else, Dean’s paperwork still in his hand. He had to take it back to file it and he glanced down at it just to avoid looking anywhere else and having someone notice the tears in his eyes. 

He stopped when he read the little note Dean had put beside his phone number. 

_I lied. I came to see you but looks like I got my number to you after all._

Castiel let out a small laugh and turned back to see if Dean was still there. He had gone so Castiel quickly walked to the break room. He fished out his cell phone from his coat and immediately sent a text to the number Dean provided. 

_This is Castiel._ Was all he wrote. He was unsure what else to say. He began to worry that maybe he should of written something else when his phone buzzed, a message from Dean. 

_I guess I found myself two strays then?_

Castiel rolled his eyes but the smile remained. 

_I guess you did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at actualcas.tumblr.com/ask or piefeathers.tumblr.com/ask


	7. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Benny requested by SamslashDeanTogether on tumblr

Snow was falling slowly, in small batches through the leafless trees. Green eyes were turned up to the sky as the owner of them walked, entranced by the snow. One fell onto his face and he flinched at the sudden wetness on his cheek. He shook his head and shivered a little as he pulled his coat closer.

“Are you cold?”

Dean looked over to the person that had spoken up. His boyfriend, Benny, stared at him with an amused look on his face. Dean swore, he had only been trying to show off by not wearing anything more than a coat before they left the house. Now he was shaking a little, his hands thrust into his pockets and chin tucked in behind his collar.

“No...” Dean lied.

Benny shook his head and kept walking down the sidewalk, Dean by his side. He had been smart enough to bring a scarf and gloves, he had offered them to Dean but he had been stubborn and refused. They were walking to meet Sam who was going to pick them up for a party later that evening. Why they didn’t have Sam just pick them up at the house was beside Dean, he would of driven but his car just wasn’t built for the snow and he didn’t want to wreck her because of roads not being well salted.

This was the first year that Benny had joined Dean for Christmas, he came up to Lawrence, Kansas from Louisiana. He was planning on moving up the next year, he just hadn’t told Dean yet. He wanted it to be surprise even though he knew his boyfriend would be thrilled. Benny knew Dean would fall back into his depression when he was gone, even if he didn’t admit it. It didn’t help that Sam had his boyfriend living with him now. Dean had confided in Benny that he felt jealous sometimes of Sam and Castiel. He was just thankful that Benny was able to stay for the holidays this year.

The snow had started to fall by the time they reached the park, the sidewalks covered and making it a hazard to walk. Benny brushed snow off a bench before sitting. Dean sat beside him and sighed, shaking a little more. He stopped when he saw the look Benny was giving him but a rogue shake broke free of his control and he scowled. Benny sighed and threw the scarf over Dean, bringing him in close.

Dean muttered that he wasn’t cold under his breath but scooted closer to Benny so that they could share the scarf. His boots left marks in the freshly fallen snow as he pushed himself to Benny’s side. He pressed his face up against Benny’s, feeling his beard against his own scruffy jawline. He really preferred to keep himself clean cut but the cold winter weather recently made him feel that the extra protection would be best. He loved Benny’s beard and one time that Benny had shaven it off Dean nearly had a heart attack. He acted like it was a war crime Benny had committed.

Dean closed his eyes as he relaxed into Benny’s warmth. He began to hum a Christmas carol that had been stuck in his head all day much to the amusement to Benny. Benny said he enjoyed Dean singing, but Dean only ever sang when Benny pressed him.

“ _God rest you merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay.”_ Dean suddenly spoke up, his voice low and quiet as he sang. Benny wrapped his arm around him and smiled. “ _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy.”_ Benny kissed the top of Dean’s head and hummed along with him.

A few minutes later a car pulled up, kicking up snow that stuck to the road. The front passenger window rolled down and a blue eyed man poked his head out smiling at the two men on the bench. Dean saw his brother poke his head from behind Castiel and wave.

“Sorry, were we interrupting something?” Sam grinned at them.

Dean shook his head and stood up with Benny, the scarf falling from his neck. He took Benny’s hand and led him to the car. He was glad that his brother was finally there but he would of liked a little more time alone with Benny. He looked back at his boyfriend and made a mental note to make them retire to bed early, just so he could cuddle him more.


	8. Bubbles

The smiling child giggled as it ran off after a bubble that floated along through the sky. The yard was a crisp green color, the grass cut to perfection. A ceder fence surrounded the large yard with floral bushes forming a line between the grass and the fence. Dozens of bubbles filled the air, either floating up into the sky or popping as they bounced back to the earth.

“Dean, make sure Elise doesn’t go too far.” Castiel spoke up watching as Dean ran after the toddler. The other man simply waved Castiel away as he scooped up Elise.

Castiel sighed and shook his head as he set down the glasses of lemonade onto the patio table. He settled down into a chair that faced his boyfriend and his niece. Sam and Eileen were off on a day date and left their four year old daughter in Dean and Castiel’s care. Dean loved spending all his free time with his niece, and often protested against Sam and Eileen coming home too early so he could keep babysitting her.

When she was first born Dean wasn’t too set on having to take care of her if her parents were out of town, but that changed quickly. Eileen was delighted that Dean took such good care of Elise, and Sam was just glad to have alone time with his wife. They weren’t as happy when the first word out of Elise was, “Bitch.” This incident caused Dean to loose babysitting rights for a while, instead Castiel was given that job. Dean learned to watch his language after that, and any slips ended with him getting a playful slap on the chest from his boyfriend.

“Uncle Cas!” Elise shrieked as she ran up to him. Castiel smiled as he caught her in his arms just as Dean approached them.

Elise shrieked in laughter as Dean tickled her, before she wriggled her way out of Castiel’s arms and ran back to the grassy freedom. Dean didn’t follow instead he stood and groaned as his knees popped in protest.

“I’m getting too old.” Dean moaned in fake pain.

Castiel shot him a unamused look. “Whatever you say old man.” He bumped his shoulder against Dean’s.

“That hurts.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, instead watching Elise run around. Dean eventually joined her, blowing more bubbles for her to chase after. Castiel could only smile at this. He wouldn’t trade anything for these summer days.


	9. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel with a dildo...that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to write some Destiel porn without plot so enjoy!

Dean looked up from the book he was reading when he heard someone enter his room. He was sprawled across the bed in only his boxers and a t-shirt. He didn’t expect Sam home for another couple hours so he was a little on edge. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Castiel, the angel poking his head into the bedroom.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked with a concerned look on his face. He set his book down on his bedside table and sat up on his mattress.

“I have a question.” Castiel stated, his voice even and monotone without giving anything away at why he was bothering Dean.

“Yeah sure what is it?”

Castiel entered the room and Dean could see what he was holding in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the sex toy in Castiel’s hand. He knew exactly where Castiel had found it.

“Where did you get that?” Dean gulped as he stood up.

“Down near the dungeon. Why? I don’t understand why there is an artificial phallus in the first place.”

“It’s a dildo Cas.” Dean sighed. He rolled his eyes as Castiel just continued to give him a blank stare. “You have sex with it.”

It seemed to finally dawn on Castiel, or so Dean thought before the angel piped up. “I assumed everyone here has perfectly working male genitalia, why do you resort to one so...unusual and I don’t believe this size is natural. Also I don’t see anywhere that you would put your own penis inside of it so how is it used for sex?”

Dean shuffled uncomfortably and tried to ignore Castiel’s gaze. “You’re supposed to...put it in you.” He coughed not believing he had to give this explanation to the angel.

“Where?” Castiel asked.

The angel didn’t wait for Dean’s response before he began to motion as if he was going to put it into his mouth. Dean sat back onto his bed, unsure what he was seeing but he didn’t want Castiel to start in anyway shape or form.

“Actually it doesn’t go there.” Dean tried to cover his laugh at the sight of Castiel trying to fit a giant fake cock into his mouth. It just seemed to ridiculous.

“Where then?” Castiel asked.

Dean just patted the bed and Castiel walked over and sat down beside him. Dean took the dildo from Castiel and began to search for something in his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and winked at Castiel.

“Why don’t I just show you.” He said as he kicked out of his boxers. His cock was already half hard and h e could feel Castiel’s eyes on it.

“I’m going to work myself open first.”

Dean licked his lips as he set aside the dildo and opened the bottle of lube. He laid back onto the bed, his legs parted. He ran a hand along his cock first, keeping an eye on Castiel’s reactions. He spread lube across his fingers and carefully inserted one finger inside himself. He gasped at the intrusion but added one more.

Castiel stared down at the sight before him. Dean with his legs spread out, his cock hard against his stomach and fingering himself. This was not what he expected when he first thought of bringing the dildo to Dean. He knew what it was and that it was Dean’s but he really wanted to see where this went.

“Oh...fuck.” Dean moaned as his fingers brushed against his prostate. “Cas...you must really like this.”

Castiel looked down to see that his erection was evident through his pants. He ignored this and looked back up to find Dean shoving four fingers already into himself. He panted as he worked his hole open, his eyes never leaving Castiel. The angel thought it had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

“I’m gonna-” Dean paused as he removed his fingers. “Put this in now.”

He lathered lube onto the dildo and lined the tip up with his prepped hole. Castiel’s fingers curled into the sheets as he prepared himself to see Dean fuck himself on the giant cock. Dean threw his head back as he slowly pushed it inside of himself, the dildo stretching his hole even further.

Dean whimpered as he slowly began to fuck himself with it. Castiel took his chance and laid beside Dean, his hand going right to Dean’s erection. Dean gasped as their lips and tongues met. With his free hand he grabbed onto Castiel, keeping him close.

“Ah! Cas!” Dean broke the kiss as Castiel took control of the dildo. He went faster with it and all Dean could do was hold onto him and the bed as he screamed. “Fuck! Don’t stop!”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear.

Dean turned to Castiel and between moans hissed, “You bastard. You planned this.”

Castiel only smirked and continued to thrust the dildo into Dean. He palmed his own erection through his pants. His own gasps and moans joined Dean’s.

It took only a few minutes before Dean was finally coming, his head thrown back as he yelled out the angel’s name. Castiel wasn’t too far off, spilling into his pants. He swore as he pulled the dildo from Dean and threw it aside.

It took another minute before Castiel turned to Dean and chuckled. “Next time let’s try the real thing.”

Dean just nodded with a smile on his face.


	10. New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dean12cas4 on tumblr
> 
> Request: Double Sided Dildo, Dom!Cas

Dean groaned as he barely managed to make it down the flight of stairs to the bunker interior. He was barely awake and every step felt way too labored and he knew he was minutes from collapsing. He called out for either his brother or Cas but no one replied. Dean shrugged and wandered off to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

His sleep was dreamless and he slowly gained consciousness about five hours later. He awoke more to the sound of someone shutting his door not so quietly. He heard them shuffle around and he groaned.

“Fuck off Sam.” He hissed hitting his hand on the mattress.

Dean assumed it was just his brother coming to wake him up for a hunt. He had no interest in doing any work. He was going to sleep all day and maybe spend some time with Cas.

He yelled and went for the knife under his pillow when he felt someone’s rough hands grab onto him. His wrist was grabbed and pulled back away from it roughly but not painfully. He felt the intruder’s breath in his ear and he struggled more against the assailant.

“Easy.” Castiel purred in his ear.

Immediately Dean relaxed into Castiel’s grip, the fight in him vanishing. The former angel kissed the back of his neck gently sending a shudder down Dean’s spine. He smiled and turned his head in attempt to see his lover.

“You didn’t tell me that you were back.” Castiel continued but this time Dean could hear exactly what was behind those words. Castiel was not happy with him.

“I’m sorry sir!” Dean whimpered.

Castiel loved when Dean was submissive to him. It was a trait that he actually found by accident but he knew just as much as he loved Dean being completely submissive, Dean loved him dominating him. Of course he would never actually admit that outside of the bedroom.

Dean was relieved when Castiel let him go. He turned to face Castiel, his mind clear of any fatigue it first had when Dean woke. He closed his eyes as Castiel ran a soft finger along his jawline. The soft touches were always welcome but usually didn’t last long in their ‘play’.

Dean could only imagine how scarred Sam would be if he found out that Castiel was Dean’s sexual master in the bedroom. It had been close several times but thankfully it was a well kept secret between the two.

“I told you to inform me when you arrived in the bunker.” Castiel growled.

Dean opened his eyes and frowned unsure if he was allowed to speak to defend himself or not.

“I got a new toy I wanted us to try.” Castiel spoke up not letting Dean speak.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat at that news. He always loved when his master brought him new toys as a gift. His excitement turned int confusion when he processed Castiel’s words. Was it something for both of them? Castiel never did that before and he could only what he meant by it and what it was.

“I will be back in a few minutes but I want you naked and prepared by the time I’m back. Understand?” Castiel ordered. Dean nodded in understanding.

The bed creaked as Castiel stood and walked out of the room down the hall to his own. Dean wasted no time in closing the door and stripping down. He quickly folded them the best he could in his nervousness as his master was particular about him not just throwing his things around.

Within seconds he was back on his bed and opening himself up with a generous amount of lube. He barely heard the door open and he grinned as he felt Castiel’s naked body against his. He looked to Castiel who had an equally hazy look of lust in his eyes. He moved Dean’s hand from his leaking hole and replaced his own fingers inside of him.

“C-Cas.” Dean gasped. He could feel Castiel’s rough fingers working him open better than he could ever.

“You know better than that.” Castiel cooed but the warning was still there.

“I’m sorry sir.” He gasped.

“Good boy.” Castiel removed his fingers and smirked at the whine Dean made. “Don’t worry, you will like this.”

Castiel finally showed Dean what he was holding. Dean had only ever seen a double ended dildo in porn and never between two guys. He didn’t even know how that would work. Dean furrowed his brow and looked at Castiel who was too busy using the lube to work himself open. Dean turned red as he pieced together what Castiel had in mind for them.

His eyes lightened up and he tried sitting up but to only meet with a warning glare from Castiel.

“Legs-fuck.” Castiel swore as he accidentally brushed his prostate. He didn’t want to get too worked up. “Legs up.”

He removed his fingers and waited for Dean to get into position. Dean held onto his thighs as he kept his legs up. His hands shook with excitement as Castiel took in the sight of his toy spread out for him. He never grew tired of the view.

Without a real warning he pushed one side of the dildo into Dean. His legs shook but he did his best to keep them up so Castiel had easy access.

“Oh god.” Dean gasped.

The dildo itself wasn’t small. It was about the girth of Castiel, maybe a bit bigger. Dean never seemed to complain about Castiel’s size so it was the best option in Castiel’s mind. Castiel was hesitant that he could take it but hid his unease. He was in charge right now and he needed to be strong in front of Dean.

Holding the other side firmly Castiel sat down, his back nearly touching the bed. He hooked his legs over Deans and slowly pushed himself onto the other end. His eyes widened at the intrusion. It rubbed perfectly against his prostate. Dean grabbed onto his legs and bucked into the dildo. This caused it to slide deeper into Castiel.

Castiel let out a small yelp and glared at Dean. The hunter didn’t notice. He was too lost in the feeling. Castiel gripped what little was outside of them and pushed it into Dean until they were connected. Castiel felt Dean’s entrance shudder against his and he thought he had never felt anything so sinful.

“Cas!” Dean gasped when he felt he was on the edge. He yelled out when Castiel smacked his lower leg hard. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out Castiel’s name again.

“You are not to come until after I do.” Castiel growled.

Even as he said that, Castiel knew he was close to finishing anyways. He used his free hand to stroke his cock. With just a few more thrusts he was coming. He was much quiet than Dean, only a low gasp and groan escaping him as his orgasm crashed through his body.

Dean thrusted his hips harder in an attempt to finally reach his own climax. He came undone when Castiel grabbed his erection and barely even slid his hand along it. He was much louder than Castiel, his yells were music to Castiel’s ears.

“Cas! Oh fuck Cas!” Dean chanted Castiel’s name as if it was the only saving grace in his life.

Castiel watched Dean breathlessly. He was too enthralled in watching Dean lose himself that he didn’t even think about punishing Dean for saying his name without permission again.

  


Sam stared at the book on the table in horror. He knew that there was something going on between Dean and Cas but it didn’t mean he was okay hearing it. He fought back his breakfast that threatened to come back up. His brother and Cas never did a good enough job hiding their relationship despite what they thought. He never wanted to find a butt plug in the back of the impala again or else he was sure he would just beg Crowley to kill him and send him back to hell. That had to be better than having the mental image of Dean getting nailed by their best friend.

“Oh god! Master!” Dean’s voice carried down the empty rooms to Sam’s ears.

“No! Stop!” He screamed as he ran out the room to leave the bunker. He didn’t need to know their relationships was like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at actualcas.tumblr.com


	11. Dancing Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr
> 
> Follow me at actualcas.tumblr.com and send me a prompt.

Dean threw up his eyebrows in annoyance as his brother led him to the large windowless building. Above the entrance and the rather angry looking bouncer, a bright neon blue sign read, “Heaven’s Gate.” It’s light illuminated the evening sky and Dean felt like it was a beacon for all the sins possible.

“A strip club? Really?” He looked to Sam.

Sam just shook his head and handed the bouncer their IDs. “Look Gabriel said it was a great place.”

“Yeah he probably knows all the girls here first hand.” Dean grumbled as they entered.

Loud noises and bright lights disarmed Dean at first. He couldn’t see anything past his own feet for a few minutes as he stumbled along, following his brother. All he could hear beside the music was Sam muttering, “God Dammit Gabe.”

Before long Dean could finally see what was going on. Half naked men replaced where the girls should have been. His eyes widened at the sight of a half a dozen men dancing on stages and conversing with patrons. Bright red flourished his cheeks as he saw one man giving a lap dance to another.

“So glad you boys could make it.” A short man appeared from the crowd with a grin on his face.

“What the fuck Gabriel?!” Dean growled, earning a glare from a few people near enough to hear him.

“What you don’t like your surprise?” Gabriel grinned cheekily.

“You know damn well I don’t swing that way.” Dean protested.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged knowing glances before rolling their eyes. Dean was so in denial that it was often a joke to see how many times in a week Dean would fall over his own feet at the sight of a handsome man. Dean would never admit that he would stare at the attractive customers at the mechanics shop where he worked, nor the times he would flirt with the cute barista that made his coffee each day. He kept trying to say he was no interested in men at all, but actions spoke louder than words.

“Whatever you say Dean. How about we at least grab a drink? We are celebrating.” Sam suggested.

Dean folded his arms and scoffed. “Fine.”

 

Two drinks in and Dean finally turned to the stage. Sam wandered off soon after Dean became transfixed by the men. It was a few more minutes before Dean noticed Sam had left his side. He assumed Sam just went to spend some time with Gabriel. He didn’t care, he was going to enjoy his birthday even if it was by himself. Besides he didn’t want Sam to see how much he was going to enjoy himself here.

Dean thought he was being so sneaky, hiding it from Sam. What his brother didn’t know didn’t hurt him. That’s all Dean wanted though was to be the strong, big brother figure to Sam. He didn’t really think that Sam would accept him as that if he came out as also liking men as well as women.

Dean’s attention was grabbed when the music ended and the dancers abandoned the main stage. He wandered over closer to the side and set his drink down onto the wood, his eyes wandering the curtains to see any sign of movement.

Soon more men crowded around and took seats closer to the stage. Many had money already in hand and Dean wondered about this stripper. He had to be something else if this many of the patrons knew him by heart and were already and waiting with money. When the music started up again he knew he was right.

An exotic yet upbeat remix of some unknown pop song played overheard. In other parts of the building other dancers were appearing in new costumes, already parading around. A man stepped out onto the main stage and Dean’s jaw dropped. He was far more gorgeous than he expected.

His brilliant blue eyes pierced the crowd of men until they finally landed on Dean. The dancer’s dark hair fell messily onto his head, parts stuck up as if someone had ran their hand through it. He was dressed in what seemed to be a Greek robe. The white material fell over his shoulder on one side, exposing a dusky nipple and strong chest. The fabric fell midway on his muscular but smooth thighs. His legs were shaven but tanned nicely. Gold sandals crisscrossed up his leg and stopped below his knees.

As he knelt closer to the ground, Dean could see a flash of blue panties under the toga. The strippers eyes stayed on Dean as he moved with the music. As he turned his back to Dean, Dean could see white costume wings pressed against the dancer’s back.

_So he’s supposed to be an angel,_ Dean thought.  Dean felt so entranced by watching the way his hips swayed that he didn’t even hear Gabriel come up beside him. 

“That’s Castiel.”

Dean shot a glared at Gabriel for interrupting the moment but was silently glad to know the strippers name now.  _Castiel,_ Dean mulled the name over in his head,  _god even his name was angelic._

Castiel winked  at Dean as he unfastened the part of the toga holding it over his shoulder. He let it fall but it stayed on his body thanks to the gold rope belt that tied to close to his waist. He teased playfully as he ran his fingers up a thigh, pulling the fabric up further. 

The men whooped louder and threw money up onto the stage. Dean however felt that this show was purely for him now, he felt like prey that Castiel had started to hunt as soon as their eyes met.  Dean felt a wave of electricity go down his spine at that thought. Never before had he felt that from another man. 

Dean approached the side of the stage, his drink forgotten. He felt as if it was just the two of them in the room,  he rest of the men no longer existing. Dean had never felt this way before. He didn’t believe in love at first sight but this was something else, something close to that. Maybe it was lust, maybe it was something more. But Dean wanted to know which one it was. If it was lust he wanted to make it more, if it was something more he wanted to touch that body and make it his as well. 

Dean barely breathed as Castiel drew closer. He sank t the stage floor, his legs splayed out behind him as he drew his face closer to Dean’s. He reached out a hand, his fingers barely brushing against Deans face. 

Castiel leaned in close and in a deep voice that went right to Dean’s groin, “Meet me in the back after this.” 

And with that he was back to his routine. Dean licked his lips in anticipation. He stood there watching Castiel sway his hips around and rub up against the pole. He eventually lost the toga, dropping it to the floor. His chest was pressed up against the pole, his back to Dean. 

Dean let his eyes wander slowly down, from the strong muscular back of Castiel to his round ass that was cupped perfectly in the tight blue panties.  He pushed off from the pole but kept his hand on it as he lazily sauntered around it. His movements grew quicker as the tempo sped up. 

It was almost hard to breath for Dean and it was only after someone beside him bumped up against him that he realized he was hard. His face reddened in embarrassment and he quickly rushed from the crowd. He decided he would just wait for Castiel  at the bar until the show was done. 

 

Dean was on his third shot and he wasn’t sure what happened next. He felt a hand grabbing his thigh and then his hand being taken. Castiel winked at him, his toga in his arms as he led him to the back area. 

It was all blurry for a while and the next thing he knew he was in Castiel’s dressing room, the other man up against the wall with Dean thrusting into him. He was lost in the heat of Castiel, nearly losing himself to the tightness that gripped his erection with each thrust in. 

Castiel’s fingers dug into his shirt, Dean still being half dressed while Castiel was bared naked for him. Castiel’s other hand was pressed against Dean’s chest, fingernails scratching at his tattoo on his pec. Dean never wanted to lose this sensation, he never wanted to leave Castiel’s grasp. It felt so good to finally let go and give into what he wanted for so long. Yet as he thought that he also realized that he couldn’t imagine doing this to any of the other men he had found his gaze wandering to. He could only see himself with Castiel, in Castiel. 

 

Sam groaned as he laid down on the bar, his mind racing from the drinks he had consumed. Gabriel was lazily tracing his fingers along Sam’s exposed happy trail, his shirt lifting up a little. 

“You know they have been in there for a while.” Sam hummed. 

Gabriel looked over to the employee’s only area and smiled. “I think Dean’s having a good birthday.” 

Sam only chuckled in response. 


End file.
